


why liv ?

by Ash_Becca_Carrotfarm



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Blood and Injury, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Becca_Carrotfarm/pseuds/Ash_Becca_Carrotfarm
Summary: warnings of grapic content and sadnesscan aaron and Robert help liv ?I own none of these characters they all go to itv Emmerdale





	why liv ?

Liv woke early to her 7:00 am alarm for school, she was really getting exhausted with the same routine of the day it felt not like day full of adventures any more it was more like a big obstacle to get through just to go back to sleep again. Liv didn't know what it as that changed or even broke inside her but she just drifted through the days one way or another. She came traipsing down the stairs ready and dressed, sitting on the kitchen table with her head in her hands nearly drifting off again Robert came walking down the spiral staircase in trousers and smart shirt presumably ready for a meeting somewhere to gain a client. He looked at liv before she saw him, she startled awake when she heard a cough from her brother in law to get her attention "tired there? " Robert said while grabbing his morning coffee liv grunted in response and said she was heading to school now Robert didn't think anything of it because she was normally in a mood in the morning. Liv was walking towards the bus stop when she saw it go by she cursed under her breath and decided to bunk off and walk down the road for a walk. 

Of course as she would expect an hour later she got missed calls and textes from aaron to ask why she wernt in school, she replied with a blunt leave off I am not in the mood Aaron after that she didn't want to deal with any agro so she swiched off her hone and put it in her pocket. Walking down the old country road she came across what looked like and old abandoned run down barn she thought to her self that she could get some peace in theer for a while . she climbed the ledged through a broken window to get her assumptions proven correct when there was none around, she sat on an old sofa and drifted off into a sleep.

She woke a while later to find it was getting quite dark out but she still didn't want to go and shedecided to keepher phone turned off, liv surched around the place wich gave her a lot of time to think she was trying to come up with a wayof getting through the days without skiving off and it not being to obvious , that's when she came across a broken glass on the table.  
Liv ended up back on the sofa with a piece of broken glass in her hand she thought back to aaron and how it helped him cope with everything, that's when she pulled up her sleve and placed the corner of the glass against her skin, it sent shibers down her spine but she closed her eyes bit her bottom lip and pirced her rist with the shard og glass . when she did it she felt the sharp pain for a second but the in was relief like she could forget everything for a short while so she closed her eyes and did it again. 

Turning on her phone she found multipule missed calls from multiple people like Aaron ,Robet, Gabby and texts from her brothers asking where she was and if she was okay . she decided to go back to the mill rolling down her sleaves and picking up her bag she texted rob sayingto stop fussing and shes on her way back now. Walking back to the mill all she could think about was the shard of glass she lumbered into her pocket and how much it helped but if Aaorn found out how ashamed and disappointed he would be so its going to be her secret and no one will know . 

When she opened the door to the mill Aaron wrapped her into a hug and was going on about how worried they both were but liv could not focus on that she just wanted to be out the way so she made her excuses and went to her room after ignoring multiple calls from her brothers .walking into her room she locked the door and curled up tigltly in a ball on her bed and dispite the amount of sleep she had earlier she dozed straight into a dreamless sleep.  
Again her alarm sounded for 7:00 am tho today was not a school ay she just forgot to swich off her alarm so she rolled over turned it off and went back to sleep .liv didn't know why she was so tired but when she woke later she woke to the sound of Aaron knocking on the door to let him in. she got up and unlocked the door for aaron , " what ? " liv said abruptly , " ITS 12:00 PM and your still asleep liv is there something up ? " aaron asked his sister who layedback on her bed and was staring into space till she replied with " no aaron im fine just tired was that all ?" aaron just tried reassuring her that is somthingwas wrong her was there then he left her in her room . livs arm startediching then she realized what she did yesterday , she looked at the multiple cuts on her wrist and took out the glass from her pocket and proceded to cut again. 

One week later...

It was not till a week later that liv started to properly realise what she was doing, her arms were already in a right state she was putting the now razor blade to her wrist at least 5 times a day wich even she knew was bad but in somway it was good. Livshould have known it woulnt have stayed a secret forever andit came out on this particular day .  
Liv woke up with a trobing pain in he wrist, she walked downstairs to get breakfast and was greated by rob and aaron at the table they told her she looked pale and they asked if she was alright she said she was fine and went to tuen around back up the stairs but rob caught her rist to stop her from leaving , " ahh " liv shouted at the contact , both men gave her a concerned look and asked her to show them what was wrong with her wrist . liv heart started thumping and she felt like she couldn't breath she started hyperventilating and instantly Robert knew what was happning she was having a panic attack he got aaron to hesome water while her crouched in front of liv to steady her breathing.  
When all was over liv broke into small sobs and lept into her rother in lawsarms and cried into his chest.

Aaron and rob pursuded liv to show them her wrist and she just said " please don't hae me you can throw me out if you want im so so sorry " then she pulled up both her sleaves to revealher cut stained arms. Aaron and Robert didn't have a reaction really they just stared at her blnck letting silent tears run down there faces. Liv sat behind the spiral stair case and rolled her sleaves back up , lent her head against the wall and let out a rather loud cry the startled her brothers from their shock. They both sat around iv aaron in fron if her holding her hands in his own and Robert next to her with time pulling her into a tight embrace to the side.  
Liv hasn't looked into her brothers eyes since the revealing and its been two days in wich livhas mostly been curled up on the sofa only drinking water and eating toast because she was persistant that she was just really tired and wanted to sleep . what they didn't know was that liv was awake and listening to what her brothers were talking about in the kitchen, she could hear the quiet cries from Robert and the slow sobs from aaron she couldn't help bt feel all the pain she was causing the people she love the most and she knew she needed to do something about that. It was that night that liv said she was going to go to sleep in her own bed in her room , the boys were not to sure ut thought that liv needed to get back into a routine so they let her be .  
When she got to her room she went straight to her desk and pulled out a notebook and pen ready to write.

aaron, im sorry you foundout what you did and I cant bear the pain im putting you through and you don't deserve it. Thnk you for taking me in even after everthing I did with ididnt deserve how you help me but you did and I have never been more greatfull and that's why im doing what I am doing because you don't need me being more of a nucence. I just want to say three things , im sorry , thank you , and i love you goodbye your little sister liv x 

Robert hi Robert I don't really know how to make this better so im going to end it before it gets worse and there is a few things I want to say before I go . you didnt need to care about me the way you did especialy the problems I coused you but it menas the world to me it truly does you wernt just my brothers husband you were my dad and I couldnt have asked you to do more, please stay strong love from liv x

When liv finished writing she waited for the boys to go to bed and she went downstairs and grabbed a bottle of white rum in the bottom cupboard and grabbed sleeping pills from the cupboard above the booze and paracetamol from a draw to the left of the cupboards and one more thing a knife from the draw next to the paracetamol and went back to her room. Sliding the letters under her brothers door she went back to her room and left her door open to be seen , she popped all the pills from the packaging and put them on a pile on the bed and tock a swig of rum before picking up the knife and cutting her wrists for the final time before picking all all the pills.

As she raised her hand to her mouth Robert came clambering into her room catching her in her actions, "NOOOO LIV PLEASE STOP" he shouted running to the bed taking away the rum and making liv spit out the pills. Liv was in histerics through the whole ordeal crying ever so loud that aaron came running with the letters in his hands and cradled liv and his husband to his chest on the bed until they all fell asleep together.

Liv woke first and creeped out of the grip of her brothers and made her way off the bed to the floor to pic up the letters to see Roberts open and Aarons closed , she put them on the bed and picked up the rum and pills that were still in packets and the knife , she looked at the mess around her and decided not to try again but picked up the rum and downed it all , she stood up and she just felt to angry that she lobbed the empty bottle at the wall wich woke her brothers as she started punching the wall enough to make her knuckles bleed. Aaron got off the bed and pulled his sister to the floor to calm her , she felt like it was all happening again and she couldn't breathe.


End file.
